


Substitution Therapy

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A friend made me do it, I'm so sorry, It's Logan x Young!Charles, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), please don't hit me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: "Charles vint balader ses mains sur les jambes de Logan, et lança un regard à explicite que ce dernier n’eut aucun mal à comprendre. C’était une invitation à peine voilée que lui faisait le télépathe. Le bon sens de Logan le poussait à refuser l’offre du plus jeune, il était visiblement dans une situation de faiblesse qu’il cherchait à cacher par tous les moyens, et il voyait en Logan un moyen de s’en échapper."





	Substitution Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser personnellement auprès de James McAvoy et Hugh Jackman pour ce que j'ai fais.

Son bras engourdi par le garrot, Charles laissa échapper un faible soupir tandis qu’il sentait le sérum être injecté dans ses veines. Un court état d’extase qu’il s’empressait de savourer, avant de retirer la seringue de son bras. Il détacha le garrot d’un geste impatient et le laissa tomber à même le sol, la seringue le suivant de près, et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque. La journée avait été longue, et trop riche en émotions à son goût. L’arrivée de Logan, un homme revenu 50 ans en arrière pour empêcher Raven de faire sombrer les mutants, ainsi que l’humanité toute entière, dans un futur dystopique et sanglant lui avait apporté sa dose mensuelle d’emmerdes en une journée. Il s’était souvenu de choses dont il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre parler à nouveau. La trahison de Erik, qui avait réussi à ramener Raven à sa cause, pour construire un monde où les mutants n’auraient plus à se cacher, et où les non-mutants passeraient leur vie dans la crainte. Une utopie sombre et morbide, si loin des idéaux qu’ils avaient tous trois partagés auparavant.

Perdre l’usage de ses jambes avait été une épreuve. Mais perdre les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux s’était avéré bien plus douloureux. Une douleur qu’il s’efforçait à ne plus ressentir. L’alcool était une bonne diversion pour oublier sa peine. Cela lui permettait d’atteindre un état de tranquillité de manière aisée, de paralyser ses émotions durant quelques temps. 

Mais les voix. Les voix, elles, ne le quittaient pas. Elles ne le quittaient jamais. Elles lui vrillaient l’esprit inlassablement, comme si elles cherchaient à le narguer, moqueuses et acerbes. Un peu plus, chaque jour, il avait le sentiment que son esprit finirait par se briser. Il avait finit par supplier Hank de tester le sérum qu’il avait créé sur lui. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour que ce cauchemar cesse. N’importe quoi. Alors, Hank céda, trop peiné par son désespoir. Il lui avait administré le sérum, espérant améliorer son état. Et finalement, les voix se turent. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, son esprit était silencieux. Le sérum avait stoppé ses pouvoirs, mais il lui avait également restitué ses jambes. Un prix fort peu cher à payer pour tout ce que la concoction de Hank lui apportait.

“Professeur ?”

Charles eut un léger sursaut lorsqu’il entendit la voix grave et peu familière de son invité. Il tourna son regard vers les portes boisées de la bibliothèque et aperçu le fameux Logan, au seuil même de la pièce, ses yeux posés sur lui avec ce qui, selon le télépathe, ressemblait à de l’inquiétude. Mais là encore, il ne pouvait réellement en être sûr, il ne connaissait le nouvel arrivant que trop peu pour réellement cerner ses émotions. Charles se redressa quelque peu dans son siège, peut être pour se donner un prestance qu’il savait ne pas posséder, et remit la manche de sa chemise en place, non sans lever les yeux au ciel suite à l’appellation qui lui avait été donné.

“Il n’y a pas de ‘professeur’ ici, appelles moi Charles,” râla-t-il.

Logan se permit d’entrer dans la bibliothèque, sa présence donnant une atmosphère toute autre à la pièce, quelque chose de plus animal, voire similaire à de la dominance, tel un mâle alpha. Il se dirigea vers l’anglais et vint s’asseoir dans le siège parallèle au sien. Son visage arborait la même expression sérieuse que lorsqu’il venait de s’introduire dans le château quelques heures plus tôt.

“Très bien, ‘Charles’, il faut que nous parlions de notre méthode d’approche pour Erik.”

Charles émit un faible rire — il espérait qu’il paraissait sardonique, mais même à ses propres oreilles le rire sonnait faux — et regarda Logan dans les yeux, visiblement irrité par le sujet de la conversation. Si il y avait bien un moment où il ne fallait pas parler de lui, c’était bien après son injection.

“Non, on ne va pas parler de Erik,” grogna-t-il, “en particulier maintenant, j’ai bien mieux à faire.”

“Comme finir de boire cette bouteille de whisky ?” le défia Logan, en pointant ladite bouteille à moitié vide qui trônait sur la table basse entre eux deux.

“Exactement.”

Charles s’en saisit et en bu quelques gorgées directement au goulot, appréciant l’arôme presque brûlant du liquide ambré couler le long de sa gorge. Il devait peut être bien avoir bu un bon quart de ce qu’il restait de la bouteille lorsqu’il la reposa sur la table vernie, sentant le regard insistant de Logan sur lui. Ils se jaugèrent tous deux du regard quelques instants, comme s’ils cherchaient mutuellement à prouver à l’autre qu’ils ne bougeraient pas de leurs positions, jusqu’à ce qu’un soupir de Logan vienne rompre le silence qui régnait entre eux. Le canadien se saisit de la bouteille à son tour, et finit d’en boire son contenu d’une traite, ce à quoi Charles ne pu s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire, à la fois d’approbation et de satisfaction. Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, Logan en contempla vaguement l’étiquette avant de la poser à nouveau sur la table d’un geste assuré.

“On a une bonne descente, apparemment ?” constata le télépathe.

Ce dernier se leva de son fauteuil — sans doute pour aller chercher une seconde bouteille, songea Logan — mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bar aux gravures anciennes à l’autre bout de la pièce, il vint plutôt se placer en face de lui, s’asseyant à même la table. 

“Je suppose que l’alcool n’a pas d’emprise sur toi,” commença Charles, songeur, “étant donné les pouvoirs de régénération que tu possède, les effets doivent vite se dissiper.”

“Disons que j’ai quelques courtes minutes pour en apprécier les effets.”

Charles sourit à sa réponse, amusé par toute cette situation. L’alcool commençait déjà à avoir lesdits effets sur lui et, alors qu’il contemplait Logan avec curiosité, une idée saugrenue germa dans son esprit. Peut être était-ce dû à la soudaine prise d’alcool mêlée au sérum de Hank ? Peut être était-ce une envie qu’il avait réellement besoin d’assouvir et que l’alcool l’aidait à se désinhiber plus qu’il ne le pouvait sans ? C’était sans doute pour cela que sa langue fut plus rapide que le cheminement de ses pensées lorsqu’il s’entendit demander, “Et si on rendait ces quelques minutes plus intéressantes ?”

Charles vint balader ses mains sur les jambes de Logan, et lança un regard à explicite que ce dernier n’eut aucun mal à comprendre. C’était une invitation à peine voilée que lui faisait le télépathe. Le bon sens de Logan le poussait à refuser l’offre du plus jeune, il était visiblement dans une situation de faiblesse qu’il cherchait à cacher par tous les moyens, et il voyait en Logan un moyen de s’en échapper. Bien que Charles fut charmant dans ses jeunes années, il se voyait mal répondre à des avances faites sous l’influence de l’alcool par son vieil ami. Il s’apprêtait à lui répondre par la négative, lorsque Charles se saisit de son visage avec ses deux mains et l’entraîna dans un baiser avide. Il sentit le corps du télépathe se rapprocher doucement du sien, du moins autant qu’il pouvait se le permettre en demeurant assis sur la table basse, et ses mains glisser de son visage jusqu’à son cou pour se saisir du col de sa chemise, cherchant à réduire la distance entre eux alors qu’il se laissait aller dans ce baiser improbable. Logan rompit le baiser et commença à avertir le plus jeune, alors que les picotements de l’alcool se faisaient ressentir.

“Charles, ce n’est pas une bonne idée, tu—”

“Fermes-la et profites du moment, tu veux ?” le coupa durement Charles.

Ce dernier se leva de la table et écarta les jambes de Wolverine, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de sa ceinture qu’il s’empressa de défaire, avant d’ouvrir à leur tour le bouton et la braguette de son jean. Charles tira fermement sur le pantalon ouvert, l’abaissant et lui laissant ainsi un meilleur accès à l’entre-jambe de Logan, alors que l’une de ses mains vagabondes caressait son membre à travers le tissu de son boxer. Logan grommela lorsqu’il sentit la pression de la main de Charles se faire plus forte sur lui, attisant ses sens et son envie. Il tenta à nouveau de raisonner le jeune télépathe alors qu’il sentait son membre durcir, l’avertissant qu’il viendrait à regretter ses actions plus tard, mais il fit la sourde oreille et griffa volontairement le bas ventre du mutant, tandis qu’il abaissait son sous-vêtement.

Charles prit le membre exposé dans sa main droite et le caressa lentement de haut en bas, se délectant du frisson de plaisir qu’il avait réussi à arracher à Logan. Il lécha obscènement ses lèvres, son regard ancré dans celui de son vis-a-vis, alors qu’il prenait le temps de faire parcourir sa langue sur ses lèvres, rosées par leur précédent baiser. Il sentit la respiration de Logan se bloquer lorsque sa langue vint lécher son gland avec envie, sa langue glissant autour de la zone sensible avant de glisser le long du membre. Lorsque Charles fit remonter sa langue, il laissa ses lèvres le frôler à leur tour, arrachant un faible grognement au canadien. Il le taquina ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, son souffle chaud caressant le membre dressé, jusqu’à ce que, en ayant assez de ce petit jeu, il l’encercla de sa bouche et entama de longs va-et-vient tandis que sa langue s’enroulait autour de son membre viril. Les mains de Charles vinrent s’agripper aux cuisses de Logan afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre, tandis que les allées et venues de sa bouche se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. 

“Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, hein ?” grogna son aîné alors que son homologue le suçait avec application.

Le télépathe ne put donner comme réponse qu’un long ronronnement appréciateur, tandis qu’il s’appliquait à sa tâche. Logan poussa un râle de délectation aux sensations que la langue de Charles procurait, il se devait de l’admettre, Charles était plutôt doué dans ce qu’il faisait. Sa main trouva une place dans la chevelure de l’anglais, ses doigts s’entremêlant dans les mèches brunes, et il commença à le guider dans une cadence plus effrénée, alors qu’il se rapprochait un peu plus de son paroxysme. Le jeune mutant fit de son mieux pour se détendre alors que sa mâchoire devenait douloureuse au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient. Des larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux alors qu’il était incapable de réguler son souffle à cause de la cadence, il se sentait étouffer lentement alors qu’il savait que Logan était sur le point de venir. Il se prépara à accueillir sa semence, lorsqu’il le sentit se retirer soudainement de sa bouche, laissant Charles respirer à nouveau. Le souffle haletant et les yeux embués par les larmes, il regarda Logan dans les yeux, attendant sa prochaine action. Ce dernier le saisit alors par le menton, essuyant avec son pouce un filet de bave qui s’était échappé de sa bouche, et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser. 

Charles entoura la nuque de l’homme de ses bras et l’attira vers lui, le forçant à descendre du fauteuil pour le rejoindre par terre. Il se retrouva aussitôt coincé entre la table basse dans son dos et le corps musclé de Logan face à lui, contre lequel il s’empressa de se coller, son bas ventre ondulant contre le sien alors qu’il s’embrassaient. Il ne pu s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de plaisir lorsqu’il senti les mains fortes de Logan se poser sur ses hanches pour amplifier la friction entre de leurs deux corps. Lorsqu’ils rompirent le baiser, pantelants, Charles mordit jusqu’au sang la lèvre inférieure de son homologue — ce par quoi, Wolverine répondit avec un grognement semblable à celui d’un animal sauvage — et lécha le liquide pourpre qui perlait de la coupure, avant que celle-ci ne s’auto-régénère.

“Baise-moi,” lui ordonna le jeune mutant.

Logan attrapa alors Charles par les épaules et le força à se retourner, le cadet se retrouvant à genoux, appuyé contre la petite table de bois vernis. Il sentit son aîné arracher de ses deux mains la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon en place et, sans faire preuve d’une once de ménagement, abaissa son pantalon beige ainsi que son boxer. Charles émit une faible plainte lorsqu’il finit par déchirer la chemise qu’il portait pour l’en débarrasser, mais sa voix se retrouva vite étouffée lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de Logan trouver un chemin vers sa bouche. Un grognement de sa part lui fit comprendre son impatience et il se mit aussitôt à lécher avidement les doigts de son partenaire, sa langue s’enroulant autour de ses phalanges pour les couvrir de salive. Il voulut toucher sa propre érection, le besoin d’une simple friction pour se soulager devenant de plus en plus pressant, mais à peine sa main avait-elle atteint son entre jambe que Logan s’en saisit avec sa main libre, et la plaça dans le dos du télépathe, l’incapacitant ainsi à utiliser tout son bras gauche. Les doigts du mutant quittèrent alors la bouche de Charles et vinrent se saisir de son bras droit pour le bloquer de manière similaire à son jumeau, d’une seule et même main, laissant Charles dans une position de pure soumission.

L’anglais tenta vainement de se libérer de l’étreinte de son partenaire, tandis que celui-ci faisait glisser sa main le long de sa chute de rein, trouvant rapidement un chemin vers son entrée. Il y inséra un doigt amplement lubrifié, faisant hoqueter de surprise son partenaire. Il sentit le corps de Charles se tendre et trembler à cause de l’intrusion soudaine. Il avait beau se donner une attitude assurée, il pouvait difficilement nier que la dernière fois qu’il avait couché avec quelqu’un remontait quelque peu. Logan entama un lent va-et-vient avec son index, lui laissant le temps de s’habituer à la sensation avant d’insérer un nouveau doigt. Cette fois-ci la respiration de Charles devint erratique. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur la sensation de jouissance, tandis qu’une douleur plus forte que la précédente le déchirait de l’intérieur. Il serra la mâchoire et essaya de réguler sa respiration, tandis que Logan continuait ses allées et venues, plus rapides que les précédentes. Très vite un troisième doigt s’inséra en lui, lui arrachant un longue plainte qu’il s’appliquait à retenir au mieux. La sensation était familière, mais elle demeurait plus douloureuse quand dans ses souvenirs. 

Soudain, les doigts disparurent, mais seulement le temps de quelques secondes. Charles ne pu s’empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur lorsque Logan le pénétra complètement, sa respiration s’en retrouvant presque coupée, tandis que son aîné entamait ses coups de boutoir sans lui laisser le temps de se faire à sa présence. Après plusieurs longues secondes, le télépathe ondula du bassin dans l’espoir que le plaisir finirait par prendre le dessus d’un moment à l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Logan finisse par heurter sa zone de plaisir. Les gémissements de Charles redoublèrent lorsque les coups de reins de son partenaire butèrent répétitivement sur sa prostate, provoquant de longs frissons de délectation dans tout son corps.

Le corps plaqué contre la table, Charles sentit la prise des mains de Logan se défaire pour se saisir de ses hanches, accentuant ainsi la force de ses coups de hanches. Les mains du jeune mutant vinrent se saisir aussitôt des bords de la table, les joints de ses doigts blanchis par la force avec laquelle il tenait de désespérément s’agripper au meuble, tandis que Logan enchaînait ses va-et-vient dans un rythme bestial. Alors que l’excitation montait en lui, il se cambra, cherchant à tout pris à approfondir la friction entre son corps et celui du canadien, ainsi que le plaisir qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il sentit alors son aîné se pencher sur lui, sentit son souffle brûlant dans sa nuque, et entendit les grognements animaux au creux de son oreille. Ses propres soupirs redoublèrent lorsqu’il le sentit se saisir encore plus fort de ses hanches, laissant sans aucun doute d’obscènes marques rouges sur son corps. 

C’est alors qu’une douleur perçante se propagea dans son épaule droite, une grognement plaintif s’échappant de ses lèvres, alors que Logan mordait la chaire à la naissance de son cou, ses dents plantées avec force, au point d’en faire perler quelques gouttes de sang. Cela aussi, finirait par laisser des marques. Charles se sentait de plus en plus proche de son point culminant alors que la douleur se mêlait à la jouissance, la force brute de Logan le transformant en une véritable traînée, tremblant et désireux.

“Plus fort—” gémis Charles, alors que l’une de ses mains vint caresser le propre objet de son désir.

Les grognements de son partenaire redoublèrent en intensité alors que la cadence devenait erratique. Charles ne pouvait plus à former une pensée cohérente, et encore moins s’exprimer clairement avec des phrases de plus de deux mots, seuls des “Plus” et des “Oui” dit dans son souffle parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Sa main bougeait spasmodiquement sur son propre membre, cherchant à s’accorder sur le rythme de Logan, alors qu’ils approchaient tout deux de la délivrance. Il sentit la main du mutant se perdre de nouveau dans ses cheveux pour les agripper avec force et lui faire basculer sa tête en arrière, le faisant pousser un plainte languissante.

“Ça te plaît, hein ? De te faire baiser comme une vraie pute en chaleur,” grogna Logan avant de lui mordre le cou.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Charles, à peine avait-il entendu la fin de la phrase qu’il sentit la chaleur familière dans son bas ventre exploser. Il poussa un râle de jouissance alors qu’il se déversait dans sa main et sur le meuble boisé, son corps parcourus de spasmes de plaisir. Logan poursuivit ses coups de boutoirs jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse en Charles dans un dernier cri bestial. Ils demeurèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, immobiles, le souffle erratique, leurs corps tremblants à la fois à cause du plaisir et de la fatigue.

Logan se retira de Charles une fois l’excitation et les effets de l’alcool retombés. Alors qu’il refermait son pantalon après s’être redressé, il voulut aider le télépathe à se relever, mais ce dernier le repoussa et demeura assis à même le sol, appuyé contre la table.

“Nous continuerons notre conversation demain,” commença le jeune mutant, la voix faible, “va voir Hank, il te montrera ta chambre pour la nuit.”

Logan le fixa, incertain, il aurait souhaiter lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il y avait peu de chose à dire après ce qu’ils avaient fait. Un bref regard de la part du plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu’il était peu enclin à échanger avec lui d’avantage. Wolverine soupira doucement, se dirigea vers les portes de la bibliothèque et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

“Bonne nuit, Charles.”


End file.
